Bella's Questions
by TimeWasterGirl
Summary: De la autora de "Bella's Ipod". Bella tiene algunas preguntas para hacerle a los Cullens y durante los comerciales parece ser el momento perfecto.


**Disclaimer**: esta historia es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y Ms. Naruto-Fan yo solo no me pude contener y la traduje! Jajajaja

-------

Tengo mas Fanfiction en mi.

LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[Creo que es antes de Amanecer… una escena borrada de Eclipse]

Preguntas de Bella

El episodio de "Flapjack" había terminado y pasaban un comercial de alguna pedicura casera. Emmett rió y Rosalie arrugo su nariz en disgusto. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados tranquilamente con sus manos entrelazadas. Carlisle y Esme estaban en un rincón susurrándose cosas sucias uno al otro. Edward tenia su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella mientras ella se acomodaba a su helada figura. Su rostro demostró confusión y Edward lo noto. "Amor,¿qué es lo que anda mal?"

"Nada..." ella respondió débilmente.

"Bella," él presiono

"Bien... um, ¿les importaría si les hago algunas preguntas? Quiero decir, Edward y yo nos casaremos pronto y tengo curiosidad.

"Pregunta," dijo Edward

"Okay... .Emmett y Rosalie".

"¿Cuan ESTÚPIDOS pueden ser?"

"Disculpa!?" interrumpió Rosalie.

"Emmett, fuiste acecinado por un OSO. ¿No pensante en que si pretendieran que peleemos con osos, a los humanos nos hubieran dado super fuerza, velocidad y tamaño? Vamos! Cuando el oso atacó tu cerebro no pensó en 'oh mierda, como hago para espantar a un OSO!... se ve grande!' Después el oso se para y era el doble de tu tamaño y te acordaste de que solo funcionabas con pumas."

Emmett gruño ligeramente. Edward apretó el agarre a su prometida "Amor-"

"Y Rosalie, que te hace pensar que tan hermosa como eres, estaba bien ponerte un oh-dress ((N/T: algún tipo de vestido para adultos xD)) en el medio de la noche e ir al ALMACEN!

"Creo que tendrías que detenerte ahora," susurró Edward pero Bella estaba en un rollo.

"Alice"

"¿Si?"

"Qué edad tenias cuando fuiste convertida porque no luces mas de once con tu tamaño. Y significa eso que cada vez que Jasper y tu tienen sexo no es solo pedofilia sino violación legal."

Alice parecía un poco furiosa. "Y Jasper, ¿en qué guerra dices que estuviste?

"Civil," respondió cautelosamente

"¿De que lado estabas?"

"El Sur"

"¿Eso significa que eres racista?"

"¿Qué?

"¿Te enfada que Barack sea presidente?"

"NO!" grito él.

"¿Estas seguro?" presiono ella

"SÍ!"

"Entonces, estas enfadado?"

"NO!"

"Bien, te preguntare después," ella murmuro. " No sabes lo que quieres."

"Carlisle-!" La mano de Edward cubrió la boca de Bella. Ella uso toda la fuerza que tenia y la uso sobre la mano de él. En shock él saco su mano para inspeccionarla. " ¿Qué tipo de poder gay es la compasión? Me refiero al poder de "amar al vecino", eso no es especial."

El rostro de Carlisle paso de un sonrisa a no mostrar ninguna emoción. Esme descansó la mano el su hombro. "Esme," llamo Bella.

"Sí, Bella?" pregunto la sin idea de ser una figura materna

"¿Qué estaba mal contigo?"

"Huh?"

"Me refiero a que pierdes a tu hijo y entonces te matas. Seguro lo amabas mucho pero todavía podías tener otro. ¿Eras emo?"

"Bella, es suficiente," dijo Edward

"Pero Edward, tengo una pregunta mas!"

Suspiro, "Bien."

"Edward... ¿Eres gay?"

"QUE!!!!!" Gritó él. La risa de su familia podía escucharse de fondo.

"Estuviste rodeado de mujeres por 108 años y no te acostaste ni con UNA. Me llamas hermosa todo el tiempo, nos estamos por casar, y apenas superamos la primera base."

"Bella-"

"Tal vez es porque estoy justo en una mentira hasta que Emmett, Jasper, o... Mike decidan mirarlo a tu modo."

"Amor, no soy homosexual"

"Eward-"su voz fue interrumpida tan pronto como la canción de Chowder apareció. De esta manera la discusión fue claramente terminada. Ella volvió a acomodarse y miró el show abstente al echo de que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. Ella suspiró y dijo suavemente, " Estoy feliz de haberme sacado ese peso del pecho"

LLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE

Listo! Espero q les haya gustado! A mi me encanto x q es mas o menos lo q todas pensamos en nuestro oscuro interior alguna vez...jajajaja... Gracias Yuliss! You know why girl!!! Y a todas ustedes x tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar review!

Besos!

Sabri Masen Cullen ( xD)


End file.
